True Love
by BlueMoonEmpress
Summary: A REALLY late Valentines Day fic: Daisuke wants to do something special for Ken on V-Day, rating for swearing and whatnot R&R!!


****

Hello all, BlueMoon here. This is another fic for you. I know, I'm late, WAY late. So sue me. 

I own nothing, except the story line and the poem at the end. 

True Love

BlueMoonEmpress

"Guess who," A voice said as hands covered his eyes. 

"Daisuke, please take your hands off my eyes. I'm trying to work." 

"Aw Ken c'mon! You're always workin'!" He hugged Ken's shoulders. 

Sighing Ken closed the text book in front of him and turned around, "That's only because, unlike some people, I want to do something more then own my own noodle cart later on in life." 

He pouted, "Don't diss the noodle cart man! I'm gonna be world famous!" 

Ken smiled, "I wouldn't doubt." 

"Oh, I know! You can come and work for me! Be my head chef! I know how well you cook!" 

"Daisuke…" 

"Ken?" 

Ken kissed him, "I love you, you know." 

He smiled, "I know. How could I forget? You remind me like, every hour!" 

"And I will continue to do so until the day I die." 

Daisuke frowned suddenly, "Don't talk about dying. You know I don't like it." 

Ken held his cheek, "I know, and I'm sorry. Forgive me?" 

Dai smiled, "Of course! How could I not?" 

"It is hard isn't it?" Ken joked. 

"No doubt. But, let's get back to why I'm actually here." 

"You aren't here to see me? Dai, I'm hurt." 

"Besides that! I need to know what you want for Valentines Day! Its Friday you know." Daisuke told him knowingly. 

"I know Dai, and you don't have to get me anything. Having you is all I need." 

"Aw Ken! That's sweet! Really it is! But I need to get you something." 

"Then get me flowers. You know how much I love Lilly's."

"But I want to get you something special! Something that has meaning!"

"It'll have meaning as long as it comes from you." Ken poked his chest. 

Dai pouted, "But that's not enough!" 

Ken sighed and hugged him; "You don't need to get me anything. Not. A. Thing." He said the last three words while poking Daisuke's nose. 

"But Ken…!" Daisuke started to whine Ken silenced him with a kiss. 

"No buts. All I need on Valentines is you. Because you're the one I love." 

He smiled, nodded then kissed him, "Good, 'cause I'm broke anyway." 

Ken just sighed and hugged him. 

----------

"Fuck! How the hell and I going to pull this off?!" Daisuke yelled as he looked through his fridge.

Today is Valentines Day and as Ken was coming over, Daisuke had figured that he would cook him something special. There was only one problem…

"I can't cook…" 

"Got that right." 

"Shut up Jun! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a crisis?!" 

"What? Lover boy coming over?" She teased.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, Ken is coming over."

"And you wanted to cook him something special for Valentines Day." 

"Ah… yeah…" 

Jun nodded knowingly, then smiled, "Well wish I could help you but I got a date of my own." She smiled as she walked away. 

"Stupid Jun… good for nothing… shouldn't even be living at home anymore…" Daisuke grumbled. 

Sighing he stood up and walked over to the phone, "Pick up the stupid phone…" 

"Hello?"

"Takeru! Thank god your home!" 

"No where else to go." 

"Aw, you're all alone on Valentines?" Daisuke asked teasingly. 

"Stuff it Dai. What do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I need to cook something—"

"Ha!" Takeru interrupted.

"But as you know," Daisuke continued irritated, "I can't cook. So, I need you to help me." 

"You're coming to me for help now?"

"Damnit Takeru, will you help me or not?"

Takeru laughed, "Of course I will. I don't leave my friends hanging when they need help." 

Daisuke's brow furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Doesn't matter, what were you thinking of cooking?" 

"Ah…" Daisuke scratched his head. 

"You have no idea, okay… what's her favourite dish?" 

"Her who?" Daisuke asked confused. 

"Your date?" 

"My date…? You mean Ken?" 

"You're… going out with Ken…?"

"…Yes…" 

"…You're gay?"

"…Yes…"

Takeru took a deep breath, "So what's his favourite dish?"

----------

"Looking good!" Daisuke told himself looking in a mirror. 

Walking out of the washroom Daisuke strutted into the kitchen and checked on his pasta, he smiled to himself. 

The doorbell rang. 

"Be right there!" Daisuke rushed over to the door, he swung it open, "Ke—Jun…" Daisuke said disappointed.

"Can it squirt," Jun sniffed as she pushed her way into the flat. "I'm not in the mood." 

Daisuke looked at her, "What happened? The ass dump you?" 

"He never even showed up Dai, he didn't even bothered to show up…" 

Daisuke sighed and walked over to his sister, "It's alright Jun… the guy wasn't good enough for you anyway…" 

"Really?" She asked, Daisuke smiled and nodded. 

There was a light tapping at the door, then a soft voice, "Sorry if I'm disturbing something…" Ken told them smiling softly. 

Daisuke smiled, "Ken! You made it!" 

"Of course I made it. Think I'd stand you up?" He asked teasingly. 

"Well, you never know…" 

"I'll just be in my room…" Jun said walking away. 

Dai sighed, "I'll be right back Ken." 

Ken smiled, "No problem." 

Daisuke followed his sister inside her room, "Jun…" He started, "I'm not trying to kick you out or anything but I don't think you should stay in tonight. You should go out to one of the many bars, get a little drunk, get a little…" 

Jun smiled, "Yeah, okay squirt." 

Daisuke grinned, "Good!" He shoved her out the bedroom door, "Now get out there and get happy!" 

Jun walked right back into her room, "Not wearing this I'm not! Now get out squirt, I need to change." 

Daisuke grumbled as he walked out of the door, "Se better be quick…" He moved to the kitchen where he saw Ken stirring the pot of pasta. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" 

"Saving our dinner. You left the element on too high. It was burning." Ken looked behind him at Daisuke and smiled lightly. 

Daisuke blushed and rubbed the back of his neck; "Ah… thanks…" 

"Anytime Daisuke… anytime." He banged the spoon on the pot, allowing the excess sauce to drip off. He turned the heat off and turned to Daisuke, "Done." Ken said smiling, "Now, what's my reward for saving our night?" He asked grinning evilly.

Daisuke walked towards him, "Oh I don't know… what did you have in mind?" He kissed Ken's neck. 

Jun walked in, "Eep! Ah, don't mind me… just grabbing an apple and then I'm out of here…!" Quickly she walked past them, grabbed an apple from the table basket and practically ran out of the apartment. 

Daisuke sighed, lying his head on Ken's shoulder. 

"Well that's one way to get her out of the house…" Ken laughed lightly. 

"No kidding…" Daisuke agreed. He lifted his head from Ken's shoulder; "Shall we eat?"

Ken nodded, "Yeah, okay." 

----------

"Well Daisuke I'm amazed. I don't even think I got food poisoning," Ken joked. 

"This is the thanks I get…" Daisuke muttered. 

Ken took his hand, "I'm joking. It was wonderful." 

Dai smiled, "Yeah?" 

He kissed his hand, "Yeah." 

"Wanna go to the living room?" Daisuke suggested. 

Ken nodded, "Sure." 

The two of them stood and headed over to the living room. They sat down on the couch and Ken snuggled as close to his friend as possible. 

"This is the best Valentines that I've ever had. I told you, you didn't have to get me anything." Ken pointed out, kissing Daisuke's neck affectionately. 

"Ahh…" Dai stuttered. 

Ken looked up at him; "You got me something didn't you?" He questioned, Daisuke nodded. "Well then, let's have it." Ken smiled. 

Grinning Daisuke hopped up from the couch and ran over to him room. When he returned he saw Ken smiling sweetly, too sweetly. 

"What?" Dai asked as he sat down beside him. "What's with the smile?" 

Ken pulled something out from inside his shirt pocket, "It's nothing big or anything, but I thought…" he sighed and handed Daisuke the envelope. 

Smiling widely Daisuke took the envelope and opened it excitedly. Pulling out a sheet of paper, Daisuke looked it over curiously, "A poem?" He asked. 

Ken nodded, "I know it's nothing extravagant but I thought—"

Daisuke hugged him, causing the paper to fall to the ground, "I love it." 

Ken hugged back; "You read it already?"

Dai nodded, "Yeah, and it's beautiful, like the person who wrote it." 

Blushing Ken smiled happily, "I'm glad you like it." 

Reaching behind his back Daisuke pulled out a small box and hesitantly he pressed it into Ken's hand. 

Looking at the box closely Ken took it gently, "Daisuke…" Ken breathed as he opened it. 

"If you don't like it I can take it back and get you something else, it's really okay—"

Ken hugged him before he could get anything else out; "It's beautiful Dai. Absolutely beautiful." 

Daisuke breathed a sigh a relief, "I'm just glad you like it." and hugged back. 

Ken pulled away slowly, looking back down at the silver chain, taking it out of the box he handing it to Daisuke; "Can you hook it on for me?" 

Taking it, Dai turned Ken around and slowly laced it around Ken's neck. 

Winding his arms around Ken's shoulder's, he kissed the hollow of his neck, "I love you…" Daisuke whispered. 

Ken leaned into him, "I love you too Daisuke…" 

True Love

By Ken Ichijouji

Before I met you

My life was untrue

I was unable to see

The true beauty

That is out there

And you are the light

That leads my darkened path 

You were the one

That made me

Remember what it was like 

And before I met you 

I felt like my life

Meant nothing

Like it did nothing for me

You are the reason I get up

Each and every morning

To see your smiling face 

And kiss you loving lips 

And when I look at you

I see that there is more to life

Then what I used to believe

You are my life

You are my dream

You are the one I love

The only one for me. 

End. 

****

Hey all, what did ya think of that one? I know, it's a little late for Valentines Day but I never got around to finishing this one. But it's here. And it's done. Oh, and the poems my own ^^ 

---BlueMoonEmpress---


End file.
